


Experimental Game

by angelicsuccubus (phantomorph)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Kinbaku, Orgasm Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Shibari, for the first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomorph/pseuds/angelicsuccubus
Summary: Hayato and Pierrot decide to experiment a little.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Non-Binary Character
Kudos: 1





	Experimental Game

**Author's Note:**

> rewrite of some old smut fics i wrote during the beginnings of quarantine, this chapter is honestly A LOT more hornier than the first one i wrote. 
> 
> there'll be another chapter whenever i get down to writing it!

Sweat drips from Hayato’s neck down to his chest as he gasps for air and the boisterous whirring of the vibrator inside of him fills the room. Sure, Hayato’s been tied up before, but he’s never been tied up like this. This tie had his arms and ankles wrapped up tightly against the chair, and there was an intricate pattern adorned across his chest. It truly transformed Hayato into a work of art. A work of art getting some of the most intense stimulation that it would ever get in its life, that is.

Each time Pierrot takes the vibrator out to rub it against Hayato’s dick, Hayato shivers. He really can’t tell if he was upset it was out of him or ecstatic that it was whirring against him. The fingers on both of his hands curl roughly into the sides of the wooden chair he’s sitting on.

As he does this, he can’t help but wonder:  
Is he chipping the wood?

Hayato isn’t sure. He doesn’t feel the wood chips under his fingernails. Even if the actions did create chips, Hayato probably wouldn’t give a shit.

Hayato was far too busy reaching Nirvana right now to care. That stupid chair can get checked out later; after this is done.

Hayato’s thoughts are halted once more as Pierrot shoves the vibrator back inside. After feeling that intense simulation, Hayato moans rather harshly. With each vibration Hayato can feel, he gets closer to the brink of orgasm.

“Shit…” Hayato groans, biting his lip. “I’m gonna cum…!”

With that exclamation, Hayato hears an extra hum arise in the room.   
Pierrot had been watching Hayato wiggle in the seat, moan, and sweat this whole time. Hayato knew all of this, but it didn’t affect Hayato too much. But that satisfied hum he heard from Pierrot just now? It’s definitely bringing him closer towards the edge.

However, before Hayato could really push towards that edge, Pierrot had spoken up.  
“I do not think I want you to come just yet, mon coeur.”

It was such cruel words towards someone whose vision was beginning to blur and someone whose feet were now curling into the carpet. But what was typically so ‘upsetting’ to many was extremely sexy to Hayato. It was all because of those hints of lust that Hayato could pick up in Pierrot’s tone. There was also a noticeable gleam in Pierrot’s deep blue eyes, the shimmer of a predator that was cornering their prey. Like the prey Hayato was, he wasn’t going to do anything but keep listening to his fiancé’s every command. 

Even if those commands were starting to make drool drip down Hayato’s chin and tears develop in his eyes...

This time around, Pierrot thrusted the vibrator in and out of Hayato. With each and every thrust, Hayato had to keep collecting himself to make sure he didn’t come in the middle of the act. Hayato’s fingernails dig into the chair once more and at this point, he’s pretty sure he’s chipped it this time.

Now, Hayato really couldn’t keep himself in control no matter how hard he tried to compose himself. Hayato didn’t want to shout, but he ended up doing that regardless.  
“Mmmm—!” Hayato moans in a boisterous manner. “Can I pl… please come now?”

With that, Pierrot halts his hand movement, the only thing moving at the moment being the vibrator inside of Hayato. Pierrot eyes Hayato’s body up and down, not only noticing the beads of sweat scattered across his lover’s body, but also just how flushed his face was. 

It was quite a surprising amount too, Pierrot could note that even Hayato’s ears and neck were a little red! Quite frankly, it was a remarkable display. It was probably something that none of Hayato’s past partners had ever seen in their lives. It was a beautiful work of art, all for Pierrot to consume whenever he wants.

Even though they could continue teasing Hayato and keep preventing him from coming, Pierrot decided it would be best to listen to his fiancé’s pleas. After all, Pierrot did love Hayato. She didn’t want to make him suffer too much, even if it may look extremely erotic at the moment.

Pierrot’s face moved towards Hayato’s, it was close to the point their breaths intermingled and their lips were practically touching. As expected, Hayato’s breath seemed to be as hot as his body.

“I’m allowing you to come now,” Pierrot mumbles, their lips drawing closer towards Hayato’s. “Mon cœur.”

That was when Pierrot pulled him into an intense kiss. Hayato whimpers in the kiss as soon as Pierrot’s tongue brushes across his own.

Hayato’s body rapidly begins to tense up as they kiss; and that’s the moment Hayato begins to see white.

Being able to tell Hayato came through body language alone (and noting that Hayato’s loss of focus during the kiss), Pierrot pulls himself away.

Hayato takes a deep breath and collects himself and Pierrot takes the toy out, turns it off, and sets it to the side. All of these actions made the room grow silent.

Suddenly, Pierrot can’t help but anxiety over what he just did. Did he break Hayato…? After all, Hayato did tell him this was something he’s never done before. Maybe it would be a good idea to ask and make sure he’s okay…?

Pierrot inches closer towards Hayato’s body, and the words on their mind slip out for them as they begin their handiwork, “You are fine, right?”

“Y… Yeah,” Hayato replies shakingly, but the grin on their face is honest. “More than fine, actually.”

“Are you sure?” Pierrot blinked, looking up at Hayato as they laid both of their hands on Hayato’s wrist.

“Definitely.” Hayato replies, “It just felt really damn good. More good than anything I’ve ever felt in my life- you didn’t upset me, don’t worry babe.”

“That is good to hear,” Pierrot sighs, successfully untying one of Hayato’s arms. “Even if you were okay with this when I first asked about it, I simply worry that it ended up upsetting you, Hayato.”

“Hey now,” Hayato moves his arm, trying to get used to the blood circulating there again. “There’s nothin’ you can do to upset me, promise, babe! If I was upset, I woulda told ‘ya right away!”

Now Hayato’s eyes then line up with Pierrot’s, his deep-brown eyes filled with an intense demand.  
“But if there’s anything I want, and I mean anything. I want to do this exact same thing to you one of these days. Could ‘ya teach me how to tie you up?”

Pierrot's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed at that statement. 

“... I did not expect you to say that.” Pierrot replied. Then, Pierrot finished the last arm and began to focus on untying Hayato’s ankles. “But I would be honored to teach you the ropes.”


End file.
